<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Félicific Cálculus by ImSijik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051027">Félicific Cálculus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik'>ImSijik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>한국어</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>섀도우위버가 캐스타스펠라의 폭주한 마력을 막아주다가 합니다.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Félicific Cálculus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>幸福計算</strong>
  </p>
  <p>; 행동으로 인해 생길 쾌락과 고통의 균형을 도모함으로써 올바른 행동을 결정하는 방법</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라의 상태는 좋지 않았다. 온몸이 타는 듯이 뜨거웠고, 머리는 깨질 듯이 아팠으며 제대로 서있는 것조차 힘들었다. 캐스타스펠라는 벽을 짚고 계단을 올라가며 뜨거운 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 한 계단, 한 계단 오를 때마다 눈앞이 흐려지면서 정신을 잃을 것만 같았다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ‘여기서는 안 돼.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 아랫입술을 깨물며 정신을 다잡았다. 캐스타스펠라는 자신의 상태를 완벽하게 이해하고 있었다. 바보같이, 캐스타스펠라는 마력을 억제하지 못하고 있었다. 어린 마법사들에게서 종종 일어나는 일이 하필이면 바로 오늘, 글리머의 대관식이 있는 날, 캐스타스펠라에게 벌어진 것이다.</p>
<p> 마법사 길드가 마법에 재능이 있는 어린 아이들을 미스타코르로 데려와 훈육하는 이유는 간단했다. 그들은 미성숙 했고, 자신들의 힘을 통제하지 못했다. 통제되지 못한 마법은 모든 것을 불태웠다. 아주 적은 마력을 가진 이라 하더라도 말이다. 마법사 길드는 아이들에게 스스로를 통제하는 법을, 과한 힘을 추구하지 않는 법을 가르치며 최대한 폭주를 막아왔다. 하지만 아이들은 어쩔 수 없었다. 아무 이유 없이 앞으로 달려 나가고 싶은 충동조차 막지 못하는 아이들이 어떻게 자신의 마력을 통제할 수 있겠는가. 그렇기에 마법사 길드의 마법사들은 언제나 아이들 옆에 붙어서 그들이 폭주했을 때 제어하는 법을 배웠다. 폭주하는 마력을 오직 다른 이의 마력으로만 진정시킬 수 있었다. 그리고 이곳 브라이트문에서 캐스타스펠라를 제외한 마법사는 단 한 명뿐이었다.</p>
<p> 오늘은 모든 것이 완벽해야만 했다. 이제 글리머에게 가족이라곤 캐스타스펠라 뿐이었다. 글리머를 돌봐주고 지지해줄 수 있는 유일한 사람이 지금 이 순간 브라이트문에 재앙을 불러올 지도 모른다는 생각이 캐스타스펠라의 목을 졸랐다. 때문에 캐스타스펠라는 가장 마주치고 싶지 않은 이를 만나기 위해, 당장에라도 터져 나올 것 같은 마력을 억지로 누르며 브라이트문 성의 가장 높은 곳으로 걸음을 옮겼다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 섀도우위버는 창가에 앉아 정원에 모인 사람들을 내려다보고 있었다. 정원에서는 대관식 파티가 한창이었다. 섀도우위버는 다른 사람과 어울리는 걸 즐기는 사람은 아니었지만, 애초에 누가 그녀와 어울리겠냐만은, 파티는 꽤 좋아했다. 정확히는 파티의 분위기를 좋아했다. 멀찍이서 바라보는 파티는 마치 책을 읽는 것과 같았다. 사람들의 대화소리는 들리지 않았고 오직 음악만이 성의 높은 곳까지 도달했다. 섀도우위버는 점처럼 작은 사람들의 작은 몸짓들을 보며 그들이 나누는 대화를 상상했다. 관찰은 마법사의 덕목이었고, 상상력은 재능이었다. 특히나 오늘처럼 대단한 날에는, 공주가 이렇게 빨리 여왕이 될 줄 누가 상상이나 했겠는가, 사람들이 어떤 대화를 나눌지 상상하는 재미가 있었다. 그렇게 중요한 이야기를 나누지는 않을 것이다. 사람들은 대부분 멍청했고, 오늘이 얼마나 중요한 날인지 심각하게 생각하지 않았다. 의식의 중요성은 알아도 의식 뒤에 다가올 진짜 삶에 대해서는 알지 못한 채 평소와 다름없는 시시콜콜한 잡담이나 나누고 있을 터였다. 그 아둔함이 섀도우위버는 무척 재미있었다. 하지만 섀도우위버의 유희는 그리 길게 가지 못했다.</p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 노크도 없이 섀도우위버의 방(모두가 이곳을 감옥이라고 부르길 꺼려했다. 이유는 말하지 않아도 알리라.)으로 들이닥쳤다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 행동이 몹시 무례하다고 생각했다. 그러나 캐스타스펠라의 상태를 보자마자 섀도우위버는 창틀에서 내려와 캐스타스펠라에게로 달려갔다. 설명은 필요 없었다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “주는 쪽이야, 받는 쪽이야?” 바닥에 주저앉은 캐스타스펠라의 어깨를 잡으며 새도우위버가 말했다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 질문이 이해가지 않는다는 듯, 거친 숨을 몰아쉬며 그녀를 올려다보았다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “설마 폭주가 처음이야?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 힘겹게 숨을 삼키며 고개를 끄덕였다. 캐스타스펠라는 어린 시절 단 한 번도 폭주를 경험하지 못했다. 모두가 마력이 폭주하는 일을 겪지는 않았지만, 그래도 조금이나마 폭주 비슷한 것을 느끼곤 했다. 하지만 캐스타스펠라는 아주 경미한 반응조차도 보인 적이 없었다. 마이카는 그것이 캐스타스펠라의 놀라운 능력이라고 말했지만, 캐스타스펠라의 생각은 달랐다. 그녀는 그저 통제할 수 없을 정도로 강한 힘을 가지고 있지 않았을 뿐이었다. 그렇기에 캐스타스펠라는 지금 이 상황이 너무도 두려웠다. 폭주는 그녀에게 미지의 영역이었으며, 다른 마법들과 달리 ‘실패’할리도 없었다. 캐스타스펠라는 왜 갑자기 자신에게 이런 일이 닥쳤는지 알 길이 없었다. 그냥 계속 형편없는 마법사라면 좋았을 텐데, 아니, 어쩌면 그녀가 형편없는 마법사라 이런 일을 당한 건지도 몰랐다. 나약한 힘마저 통제하지 못하는 수준으로 떨어진 건 아닐까.</p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 로브를 잡아당기며 그녀의 품으로 파고들었다. 숨이 막혔다. 알 수 없는 무언가가 목구멍을 가득 메웠다. 캐스타스펠라는 입을 꾹 다물고 버텼다. 숨을 쉬기 위해서는 이 알 수 없는 무언가를 뱉어내야 했지만, 캐스타스펠라는 본능적으로 이것을 토해내면 안 된다는 걸 알았다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “괜찮아. 내가 도와줄게.” 캐스타스펠라의 아래턱을 잡아 올리며 섀도우위버가 말했다.</p>
<p> “행운인 줄 알아. 넌 지금 미스타코르 역사상 최고의 마법사‘였던’ 사람을 만난 거니까.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 섀도우위버의 손이 캐스타스펠라의 뺨을 감쌌다. 그리고 아랫입술을 삼키듯 캐스타스펠라에게 입을 맞췄다. 벌어진 입술 사이로 섀도우위버의 혀가 비집고 들어왔다.</p>
<p> 섀도우위버의 혀가 캐스타스펠라의 혀를 누르자, 캐스타스펠라의 목을 꽉 막고 있던 무언가가 섀도우위버의 입 안으로 천천히 흘러들어가기 시작했다. 캐스타스펠라는 조금씩 호흡이 돌아오는 것을 느끼며 질끈 감고 있던 눈을 떴다. 섀도우위버의 얼굴은 평온해보였다. 그녀에게 누군가의 마력을 제어해주는 건 몹시 쉬운 일 같았다.</p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 어깨를 잡으며 몸을 일으켰다. 두려움이 사라지자 조바심이 났다. 한시라도 빨리 편안해지고 싶었다. 캐스타스펠라가 어깨를 짓누르자 섀도우위버는 저항조차 하지 못 하고 바닥 위로 쓰러졌다. 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 위에 올라탄 채 그녀의 입 안으로 더 깊숙이 혀를 밀어 넣었다.</p>
<p> 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라가 토해내는 모든 것을 삼켰다. 조금은 버거워 보일 만큼 많은 양이었지만, 섀도우위버는 피하지 않았다. 그녀는 꾸역꾸역, 캐스타스펠라의 목을 조르던 푸른빛의 마력을 남기지 않고 모두 받아들였다. 눈가에 물기를 머금은 채, 소리가 날 정도로 목울대를 움직이는 섀도우위버를 보자 캐스타스펠라는 아랫배가 뻐근해지는 것을 느꼈다. 너무나도 낯선 감각이었기에 캐스타스펠라는 자신을 통제할 수가 없었다. 어떻게든 이 감각으로부터 해방되고 싶었다.</p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버에게 몸을 더 밀착시키며 그녀의 다리 사이로 무릎을 집어넣었다. 그리고 섀도우위버의 골반을 양손으로 단단히 잡은 채 자신에게로 끌어당겼다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “정신 차려, 캐스타스펠라.” 다리 사이로 느껴지는 감각에 다급히 캐스타스펠라를 밀어내며 섀도우위버가 말했다. 그러면서도 캐스타스펠라의 뺨을 감싼 손을 거두지는 않았다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 제 뺨을 감싼 새도우위버의 손을 잡아 당겨 입술로 가져갔다. 손바닥에 입을 맞추고 혀로 아주 천천히 원을 그렸다. 원을 그리는 속도에 맞춰 캐스타스펠라의 허리가 움직였다. 캐스타스펠라의 움직임에 맞춰 섀도우위버의 몸이 위아래로 흔들렸다. 섀도우위버가 벗어나려 하자 캐스타스펠라의 손이 그녀를 붙잡아 일으켰다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 허벅지 위에 주저앉은 채 작게 신음을 토했다. 캐스타스펠라는 그 순간을 놓치지 않고 섀도우위버에게 입을 맞췄다. 좀 전까지와는 전혀 다른 입맞춤이었다. 좀 더 다급했으며, 욕망에 차있었다. 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 혀를 삼키기라도 하듯 물고 깊이 빨아들였다. 그러자 섀도우위버의 다리가 캐스타스펠라의 허벅지를 꽉 조였다. 캐스타스펠라가 허리를 위로 쳐올리자 다시 한 번 섀도우위버의 입에서 신음이 터져 나왔다. 캐스타스펠라는 허리를 멈추지 않고 움직이며 섀도우위버의 로브를 끌어당겨 그 안으로 손을 집어넣었다. 손톱으로 허벅지 안쪽을 긁자 섀도우위버의 몸이 작게 떨렸다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “정신을 차려야 하는 건 내가 아니라 당신 같은데.” 섀도우위버의 음부를 손가락으로 쓸며 캐스타스펠라가 말했다.</p>
<p> “사실 나보다 먼저 즐기고 있던 거 아니야? 당신, 언제나 힘을 원했잖아. 내 힘을 삼키면서 혼자 느끼고 있었어?”</p>
<p> “나는…….”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 섀도우위버의 말은 끝까지 완성되지 못했다. 캐스타스펠라의 손가락이 그녀 안으로 파고들며 안쪽을 꾹 눌렀다. 섀도우위버의 안쪽은 이미 잔뜩 부풀어있었다. 캐스타스펠라는 손바닥으로 섀도우위버의 음핵을 압박하며 손가락을 빠르게 움직였다. 섀도우위버는 캐스타스펠라의 어깨에 매달린 채 허리를 움직였다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “당신 정말 잘 삼키는 구나.” 캐스타스펠라는 안쪽 더 깊숙이 손가락을 집어넣으며 섀도우위버의 귓가에 속삭였다.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 캐스타스펠라는 섀도우위버의 머리채를 붙잡아 고개를 뒤로 꺾었다. 조금 전까지 자신의 마력을 집어삼키던 섀도우위버의 목울대가 다시 한 번 꿈틀거리는 것을 보며 캐스타스펠라는 손가락 하나를 더 집어넣었다. 더 이상 바깥의 음악소리는 들리지 않았다. 찔꺽거리는 음란한 소리와 신음소리만이 방 안을 가득 메울 뿐이었다.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>더 많은 글은 여기로!<br/>https://imsijik.postype.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>